Changing Tides
by Settees-under-siege
Summary: One shot for 3.6. Robert is struggling as the old world and its order crumbles around him and his family march past him into the emerging changes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey. It is the wonderful creation of Julian Fellowes and the italics are from a scene this week that he wrote.**

* * *

Robert marched down Isobel's drive infuriated and humiliated. He had expected to have his family at his side at this very moment and then all of them would return to Downton but he would be making the trip alone.

As he walked along the side of the road he reflected on the scene in the dining room. How Isobel could employ a prostitute as a cook and then dare to look him in the eye was beyond his understanding. Robert's strides widened and his pace quickened. He knew he was pushing himself but as the Earl out and about in his village there were few other options for letting off steam. The words spoken by his estranged wife still rung clear in his head. She had implied that he was a heartless judge and all but compared him to Mrs Patmore! So she was suddenly a saintly cook? He made a mental note to speak to Carson about her role in this later.

A brisk pace soon saw Robert through the gates of his home, his sanctuary. Once so sure of his place and role Robert now felt he was treading water in a river and the current had turned against him. He was desperate for Cora to forgive him but she was only becoming more distant with each passing day. All the others didn't support him regarding the upcoming christening and Matthew, the son-in-law he was once so proud of, seemed determined to wrestle the estates' control from him.

Robert veered away from the estate intent on visiting some of the farms that Matthew was pressing to change. He resolved to review the situation that very afternoon but he was sure his opinion wouldn't change. His eyes wondered over the fields in front of him and sadness descended on him once again. Sybil had one day asked to accompany him on his rounds when she was just eight years old. He looked down at his side as he walked and could almost see her trotting along beside him happily, her whole future ahead of her. His baby daughter. The image quickly dissipated and his shoulders slumped under the burden of his grief once more. He was sick of feeling older than his age but continued to soldier on towards the first farm as images of his eight-year-old daughter raced around him at random points.

* * *

Robert was most relieved to escape the dinner table into the peace of the library. Cora had hardly spoken and she hadn't even looked at him at all. Robert knew she was still cross with him for his stand at their luncheon earlier and he now began to wonder if he should have let it go. Time passed and Robert once again stood up to refill his empty glass with more brandy. There was a soft shuffle of footsteps behind him.

_"I wish you'd come back to the drawing room," _Mary said sadly. Robert turned to face his eldest daughter.

_"I'd only set your mother's teeth on edge," _he replied, resigned.

_"She'll come through it," _Mary nodded in encouragement._ "She will." _Robert briefly broke eye contact but said nothing. _"Which brings me to your performance today. How did that help?" _Robert knew he hadn't heard the last of that and his hunch was right.

_"I was angry with Isobel for exposing you all to gossip." _He walked passed Mary and stopped in front of his brandy decanter, glass in hand.

_"You were angry all right, but not with Isobel or Ethel. I think it's because the world isn't going your way, not anymore." _Mary's words were a harsh reality. Robert turned around to face her.

_"Has Matthew told you about his latest plans for Downton?" _He asked, eager to know if she was aware of it all.

_"I know he wants to change things…"_

_"Oh doesn't he just." _Robert gave her a marked nod and thought back his afternoon excursion. Again, his hunch was right and he still did not deem it necessary to do anything differently in that sector.

_"You mustn't let him upset you," _Mary tried again. She was tired of treading on egg shells between her Papa and her husband.

_"He's more or less told me I let the estate fall to pieces."_

_"I'm sure he didn't mean that." _Mary felt quite taken aback.

_"Didn't he? A fool and his money are soon parted and I have been parted from my money so I suppose I am a fool." _He watched as Mary hung her head and sighed.

_"You won't win over the christening." Robert _felt the conversation was just getting worse.

_"Not if you're against me."_

_"I am never against you, but you've lost on this one." _Robert knew that fight was truly over because absolutely no-one was showing signs of supporting him.

_"Did Sybil truly not mind?" _He needed reassurance if he was to back down.

_"She wanted Tom to be happy. She loved him very much you know," _Mary said earnestly._ "We all need to remember that."_

Robert paused._ "I keep forgetting she's gone." _His face softened._ "I see things in the paper that would make her laugh. I come inside to tell her that her favourite rose is in bloom. And then suddenly," _Robert stopped dead and took a sip of his drink, unable to go on.

_"Say that to Mama," _Mary pleaded as her voice trembled._ "Please."_

_"She doesn't want to hear it from me," _Robert said, a note of bitterness in his voice and he walked away towards the front end of the library. He did not feel up to talking anymore. He sensed the ice between him and Mary had broken but that didn't help his fragile marriage.

* * *

Cora stepped away from the library door. She had heard every word that was exchanged and was relieved that Robert was coming around to baby Sybil's Catholic christening but as for the rest…. She started down the hall towards the staircase that led up to her room, her bubble of safety. She had just got to the foot of the stairs when Robert rounded the corner from the front entrance. Cora had not heard him walking away from Mary as she listened to the final words of their talk and stilled as he approached.

"Are you going up early as well?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied shortly.

"Cora about earlier today-"

"I don't want to talk about it Robert. I just want to go to bed." There was much truth in that statement. Cora wanted to properly consider what she had heard him say in the library. She had felt some emotions flare up when he spoke of Sybil but looking at him now she couldn't bare it. She was not ready to see him as anything other than the man whose decisions killed her baby, not yet.

Robert walked past her up the stairs deflated and exhausted but he stopped on the landing before meandering over to the railing and looking down to the hall and up to the former Abbey's ceiling with its gothic architectire. Cora watched him, almost fascinated. He let out a heavy sigh and Cora suddenly felt the urge to go up and stand beside him. She started up the stairs, half frightened of how much her emotions were running away from her, changing with no warning. She stood behind him and watched, waited for him to say something else but he didn't turn around. She began to wonder if he was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize she was still there.

Slowly, Cora turned away from him, feeling broken all over again. A part of her had allowed him a slim chance in that moment but for once he didn't reach out. Cora turned to the right and made her way down the hall to her bedroom. It wasn't until Robert heard the door click that he left his observation point and made his way to his dressing room and yet another reminder of their rift.

* * *

**A/N Since I focused more on Cora last week in the aftermath of Sybil's death I thought I would deal with Robert and his woes this week.**


End file.
